dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Crimson Shadow/Deryk
Appearance and Personality Deryk mainly wears a red buttoned tunic, a pair of black pants as well as tall black boots, gold chest plate and bracers, and a pair of brown gloves. Deryk is a stoic and level-headed individual with a calm demeanor as opposed to his brother's violent tendencies, which is why Deryk would win most of their fights. While their brotherhood is at best rocky, he is heart-broken over his brother's betrayal though he rarely ever speaks of it. He is also sensitive to others' feelings, demonstrated in which he does not tell Charleigh of Ritic's betrayal knowing it would only hurt her. If there is one thing he is not willing to share with his brother, it's Selena. Relationships * Ritic: Since the loss of his parents, Ritic is the only family Deryk has left and has tried to keep him within the reigns since. He knows of his brother's rather violent tendencies (which are probably inherited from their overbearing mother) and tries his best to keep people away from him if they get out of hand. Deryk gets heartbroken upon being betrayed by own brother over their shared love for Selena but usually tries his best to keep a cool head. * Selena: Deryk considers Selena his soul mate, unaware that his brother has the same feelings for her. Her bright personality serves a contrast to his much cooler demeanor. But like the betrayal, heartbreak kicks in quick when he rescues her during one of his missions and is devastated upon learning that the girl he deeply fell in love with is nothing more than a shadow of her former self. * Charleigh: Charleigh is a childhood friend who is in love with Ritic, much to Deryk's chargin; he is very concerned for her safety if not anything else, and in times he would even encourage her to be friends with Selena, the object of Ritic's affection. He knew her from being friends with her older brother, Tomas. * Mamoru: Like many others, Deryk has never seen a single strong swordsman in person so it's kinda naturally to be nervous around men such as Mamoru. But as Deryk ascends to leadership, he nonetheless relies on Mamoru on many operations to get a job done. * Iga: Like with Mamoru, Deryk has never encountered Iga before but nonetheless sees him as an enemy as the latter works for the organization who often keeps getting in his way. * Jean: Deryk is mostly neutral towards Jean but builds trust in her more slowly than the rest of the party as she is more than willing to end his brother's life, which doesn't sit for him too well. Though he does need a sniper on the team, so the current circumstances don't produce him much of a choice. * Shanna: Deryk is unsure what to make of this pop idol, as he sees that she could only slow the rest of his team down but then comes to realize that she could be counted on to keep the rest of the teammates together. * Hail and Kai: Deryk shares both men's mutual hatred for the organization, which is the reason why he is more willing to recruit them to the ranks than the rest as their expertise in any mean's of sabotage is one of the valuable assets to the team. Story Deryk and Ritic were just small children when they lost their parents and taken to an orphanage, where they lived for most of their lives until their coming of age. Sometime later, they met Selena while on their usual errand and Deryk found himself instantly smitten while initially unaware that his brother feels the same. The love between Deryk and Selena soon blossomed, and they make plans to get married. All that changed when their home was under attack by Ultimata, an organization that caused the hometown to be in massive debt. Deryk fought off many soldiers only to protect both Selena and Ritic before the latter knocked him out with an intent to have Selena for himself, having stroke a deal with Ultimata because of it. When Deryk finally woke up, he finds his home in ruins and most of the citizens dead. The Stone siblings, Tomas and Charleigh, were among the survivors who then put together a band of resistance fighters dedicated to bring down Ultimata. Though most believe Selena dead, her body was never found and that makes Deryk more than determined to find her. In Battle *'Attack:' Physically attack one target. *'Magic:' Use spells. *'Holy Blade:' Unleashes a holy-based physical attack that does three times normal damage. *'Item:' Use an item. Magic Knight Swords